1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimension forming material, a three-dimension forming support material, and a three-dimension forming composition set.
2. Related Art
The three-dimension forming apparatus, also called as a 3D printer, for example, is known as an apparatus for fabricating a three-dimensional structure (for example, parts of industrial products, toys such as dolls, and the like) in which the three-dimensional structure is fabricated by repeating the following processes of: disposing a forming material (model material) using an ink jet method according to three-dimensional sectional data, and curing the material with an ultraviolet ray (UV) or an electron beam (EB).
In the three-dimension forming apparatus, in order to form a freely-shaped three-dimensional structure, in the case of forming an overhang or ceiling, a support material for forming a support portion supporting the lower portion of the forming material is required.
When the discharge head of the apparatus has a single nozzle (discharge unit discharging only one composition), as the support material, the same material as the forming material is used. In this case, unlike the forming material for forming a structure, a method of lowering the density of the forming material to form the support portion and separating this support portion afterwards is used.
When the discharge head of the apparatus has a multi-nozzle (discharge unit discharging two compositions), as the support material, a dedicated material, which causes the support portion to be easily separated, is used.